


Shot through the Heart

by FenrirFox



Series: Fenrir's Owl House AU's [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity does technology, Angst, Belos is a CEO, Blight Family Own's a company, Blight parents are still uptight, Boiling Isles is a state, Bonesborough is a City, Death, Eda is an Ex Hitman, Edric and Emira handle fashion, F/F, F/M, Hitman AU, Hooty is an AI, Luz is a Hitman, Luz is sad, M/M, Original au, Owlbert is still an Owl, blood warning, unclear update schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirFox/pseuds/FenrirFox
Summary: “Shit, the boss is down! Where did the bullet come from!?”“Someone track down that hitman!”Numerous voices call out from a building as their boss now lies dead on the floor, the open window behind them let in the chilling breeze as a figure immediately jumps down from a building not too far from theirs. They sent a quick message to their employer via the watch on their wrist, as they hopped on their bike and sped off into the busy streets of Bonseborough.-They arrive in front of a bakery, taking off their purple and white helmet to reveal a patch of dark brown hair. They pushed open the door to the bakery and immediately hopped over the counter, ignoring the protests of the man in front of the cash register. A woman with wild gray hair looks out from the kitchen and makes eye contact with the figure, they smile revealing the gleam of a golden tooth.“Welcome back Luz!”
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Odalia Blight, Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Viney & Jerbo & Barcus
Series: Fenrir's Owl House AU's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030185
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Shot through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to personally thank PandaMC for helping with the type of motorcycle Luz uses and the type of gun she'd use.
> 
> I'm not sure if there's an AU like this, so I made one and well- here we are! 
> 
> Updates are not frequent since I have another book to focus on, hope you guys like this AU and this idea I made for the fanfic.

Yes you've read the title right, Hitman AU is having a rewrite since the me now disagreed with the me befores writing. Mainly the flashbacks in between scenes that they didn't like, IN ORDER to stop my brain for bullying me I decided to rewrite and change up the plot of the story.

I also apologize for the lack of chapters on both books, my inspiration for them are at a down low and school is really pressing down on my back. HARD.

But don't worry once I get a stable footing and time, I'll drum up some chapters for you lot.


End file.
